


Yours

by LovelyRita1967



Series: Catch My Breath [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mixed Martial Arts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betaed, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Distracted by Dicks, Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Homoerotic Sparring, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mixed Martial Arts, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Sparring, Swearing, Sweat, Wrestling, jiu-jitsu, voyeurism fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967
Summary: Things have been heating up between Letho and Eskel... but what happens when a certain blue-eyed charmer shows up?
Relationships: Eskel/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Catch My Breath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027008
Comments: 52
Kudos: 149
Collections: The Modern Witcher AU Collection





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. I told you I was going to write Snowstorm part 3 next, and then I went and wrote Lethskel smut. I don’t know, these things just happen. I tagged Geraskier though because while this is definitely a Lethskel story, I thought it was a pretty good Geraskier meet-cute. But warning: Lethskel porn ahead. 
> 
> Thank you to two ladies who make my world go ‘round. This fic mostly exists as it is because of [Marvagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvagon/). I messaged her "What if their sparring is just foreplay?" and she batted ideas back and forth with me until I _had_ to write it. She was also my MMA consultant and read this over for me (any mistakes that remain are mine). And [Blaire_Seton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaire_Seton/pseuds/Blaire_Seton/works), my beta, my cheerleader, my rock. Love you both.

Eskel reracked his weights and sat up on the bench to catch his breath between sets. His eyes skipped around the gym until they found Letho’s massive form, head and shoulders above most of the fighters around him. He let his gaze trail from Letho’s bald head and thick neck, along wide, heavy shoulders, and down a slightly tapered waist, to the bulge in his training tights from his huge cock that had railed Eskel last night. 

He felt another surge of heat to his face thinking about how he had cried out Letho’s name as he came, and Letho, hips stuttering, had growled and followed him over the edge.

Almost as if he had called Letho’s name again, the bald head suddenly turned, and his eyes met Eskel’s across the gym. Eskel felt his blush deepen, and from the grin that crept across Letho’s face, he knew Letho could tell exactly what he had been thinking about. 

Letho licked his lips and held Eskel’s gaze for one long second, and then two, then he turned his attention back to the young man who was chatting to him. 

Eskel took a deep breath and shook his head, willing himself to think about something else. No one wanted to have an erection in the gym, especially not wearing spandex pants. He instead turned his attention to the man Letho was talking to. Eskel didn’t think he had seen him around before. He was young, early twenties maybe, and pretty, with soft, wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was fairly slender, although his arms looked nicely muscled from where Eskel was sitting. 

Abruptly, Letho and the man turned to look at him. He smiled sheepishly as he was caught staring, again, and they started to make their way over to him. Eskel wiped his face and hands on his towel and stood to meet them. 

“Eskel...” Letho’s deep voice vibrated so pleasantly in Eskel’s chest. “This is Jaskier.” 

Jaskier grinned widely. “Well, hello, Eskel. It is such a pleasure to meet you.” 

Eskel was surprised to find that Jaskier was actually not much shorter than him - using Letho as a scale had thrown him off - and while he was lean with a narrow waist, his shoulders were still rather broad. And yes, definitely muscled arms. 

“You too,” Eskel smiled, shaking Jaskier’s hand. Strong grip. 

“Jaskier’s thinking of joining us here,” Letho explained. “Was wondering if you could show him around a bit? I’ve got a class starting.” 

Eskel eyed Jaskier’s soft, smooth face and wondered if he had ever taken a punch in his life. “Absolutely.” 

“Well, I’ll leave you in Eskel’s capable hands, then,” Letho said, giving Eskel a tiny wink before he headed back to the mat to meet his class. 

Eskel watched him go, thinking about what his capable hands might do to that round ass later on. 

“Please, finish what you were doing. Don’t let me interrupt.” Jaskier’s voice jolted Eskel back. 

“Oh, thanks. Just one more set.” Eskel lay back and did ten more reps, then sat up again and reached for his towel to wipe the sweat off his forehead. When he lowered the towel he saw Jaskier staring at him with wide eyes. 

“You, uh…” His tongue darted out to moisten his lips. “You’re so strong. Your shoulders… you’re like a sexy… bear.” 

Eskel chuckled, hoping he wasn’t blushing again. “A bear, huh? Thanks, I guess?” 

“Yeah, no, it’s definitely… a compliment.” Jaskier’s gaze had settled on Eskel’s chest, then he shook himself. “A tour, perhaps?” he asked, his voice pitched a little higher. 

Eskel’s eyes flicked over to where Letho was working with his class and found Letho watching them, brow furrowed. He gave Letho a small smile, then turned his attention back to Jaskier. “Let’s go check out the jiu-jitsu sparring.” 

Jaskier’s eyes were wide as he watched one of the advanced classes grappling on the floor. Eskel gave his shoulder a pat. “Don’t worry, this is our top class. You would start with other beginners.” 

“Hmm. And would other beginners do… that?” he asked, nodding his head towards a pair on the floor. One man was straddling another man’s neck while his legs thrashed behind him. 

“You might,” Eskel said, “although most often you’d just straddle their waist.”

“Yes, well, normally I wait until we’ve at least had dinner...” Jaskier laughed nervously and looked around. “What else do you do here?” 

“Ever boxed before?” 

He found Jaskier some gloves and helmet and he took him into the ring to go over some punches. He was pleasantly surprised when Jaskier could throw a decent punch, and turned out to be unexpectedly athletic. 

He had his hands on Jaskier’s shoulder and arm, making a tiny adjustment in his hook, when Letho suddenly loomed. “How’s it going?” he asked, eyes sliding back and forth between the two of them. 

“Great!” Jaskier grinned, sweat beading along his hairline. “Eskel is wonderful. If he had been my gym teacher in school perhaps I wouldn’t have had to hide in the locker room most of the time.” 

“He is wonderful,” Letho agreed, putting a hand on the back of Eskel’s neck and squeezing. “We’re lucky he joined us.” 

Eskel looked over at the mat. “Isn’t your class still going?” 

Letho narrowed his eyes at Eskel. “Water break.” 

“Mmm,” Eskel grinned, giving Letho’s ass a subtle pinch. “You’d better get back over there. We’re doing just fine.” 

Letho levelled a heavy gaze at him, then turned to stalk back to this class. Eskel could hear Letho grumbling something unintelligible. He fought the grin off his face as he turned back to Jaskier. “Let’s see that hook again…” 

They did some gentle sparring, and Eskel was impressed. With some training, Jaskier could be a force to be reckoned with. If he could focus, that is. He hadn’t really stopped talking, and Eskel noticed he wasn’t the only one Jaskier was checking out. 

Next they watched a lower level class sparring. Jaskier, once again, was biting his lip and looking uncertain about the writhing bodies and flailing limbs. He cringed audibly when the bout in front of him ended in a choke hold. “It is rather violent up close though, isn’t it? Should his face be turning purple?” 

Eskel shrugged. “It isn’t as chaotic as it seems once you have some experience and know what they’re trying to do.” 

“Hmm. If you say so…” He didn’t look convinced. 

After a quick tour of the weights, they headed to the front so Jaskier could slip his shoes back on. “So… what do you think?” Eskel asked, leaning against the counter. “Are you interested in joining us?” 

Jaskier smiled, “It’s lovely, but… I don’t know if I quite fit in…” 

“Are you kidding? You’re a natural. I know the jiu-jitsu looks a little intimidating at first, but you’ll be right in there, straddling people’s necks in no time,” Eskel smiled at him. “Why don’t you come for a few workouts, just to see what you think…” He trailed off, realizing that Jaskier had stopped listening to a word he was saying. His blue eyes were impossibly round, and his mouth dropped open. 

“Holy fucking shit,” he breathed, eyes locked on something behind Eskel. 

Eskel turned around to see what on earth could be so fascinating, and was surprised to see his brother approaching him. “Geralt, hey. What are you doing here?” 

“Not checking your phone? My charger is still in your car and I was driving by, so…” Geralt trailed off. “Um…” 

Eskel looked back at Jaskier and realized with a start that it was  _ Geralt  _ who had him falling apart. Typical, actually. Geralt was the impossibly hot one. Eskel had spent his entire life hearing “Oh, you’re hot too…” but he knew he couldn’t compete with Geralt’s chiseled jawline, long silver hair, and golden eyes. 

The two men were staring at each other silently, Jaskier looking flushed and Geralt confused. 

“Jaskier, this is my brother, Geralt,” Eskel said helpfully. 

“Your brother…” Jaskier repeatedly dumbly, tongue darting out again to moisten his lips. He smoothed his fingers through his hair and tugged at his t-shirt. 

“Geralt, this is Jaskier. He’s been checking out the gym but was just saying how maybe it’s not for him-”

“Oh, um, no, what I meant was maybe I should give it a few days… or weeks… Do, uh, do you go here, too?” he asked Geralt innocently. 

Geralt grunted while Eskel grinned. “I’ve been trying to talk him into switching over to this gym, too. I think I might have just finally convinced him.” 

Geralt’s eyes flicked over to Eskel and narrowed almost imperceptibly. “Hmm. Can I have your keys?” 

“Oh, sure, just one sec.” Eskel strolled into the office, making a big show of digging around for his keys. He could see Jaskier talking to Geralt and suppressed a smile. After a string of disastrous, fleeting relationships, Geralt was very single, and Eskel could actually see Jaskier’s bubbly exuberance pairing well with Geralt’s quiet stoicism. They might balance each other out nicely. 

After taking as long as he could retrieving his keys, he ambled back out and tossed them at Geralt. 

“Eskel,” Jaskier turned to him, eyes bright. “I really can’t thank you enough. You’ve been so helpful. I will definitely be back tomorrow. Perhaps you can teach me a few moves on the mat.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “And Geralt, it was lovely to meet you.” 

Geralt watched him go then looked at Eskel. “What…” 

“Oh, stop, Geralt. He’s cute and he thinks you’re hot. Don’t overthink it. Did he ask for your number?”

“No, but, um.. I might have told him I’d be here tomorrow afternoon.” 

Eskel held back his laughter. He didn’t want to spook Geralt now. “That’s great. You’ll love it here.” 

Geralt headed out to Eskel’s car in search of his charger and Eskel went to meet the beginner class that was starting up. He looked at Letho across the floor on his way, watching him pin another rather large man to the mat with ease. Eskel swallowed hard, noticing the way Letho’s thighs strained as they wrapped around the man’s waist. 

As it grew later the gym started to empty. Eskel did a few rounds of weighted squats as Letho waved to the last client to leave and started locking up. 

Letho flicked off a few light switches, just leaving a handful of lights on around the gym for the night. 

Eskel watched the way Letho’s tights gleamed in the half light. “You up for a roll?” he called over to him as he racked his weights.

Letho turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “Now?” 

Eskel nodded and started walking over to the floor. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it onto a bench. “I’ve been wanting to take you down all day.” He rolled his shoulders and tilted his head one way then the other.

Letho let out a low, rumbling chuckle, eyes roaming appreciatively over Eskel’s chest. “If anyone is going down here, it’s you.”

Eskel felt his cock stirring while he eyed Letho’s package. “Let’s go, Viper.” 

Letho grinned, a lazy, predatory smile, lips curled back from gleaming teeth. “Start on our knees?” 

“You read my mind. Take your shirt off.” Eskel slowly made his way to the middle of the mat, giving Letho plenty of time to check out his ass. He turned and knelt, facing Letho, knees spread apart, arms loose at his sides. “You coming?” 

“Not yet.” Letho peeled his shirt off and prowled over to Eskel. 

Eskel felt a shiver as he took in Letho’s huge shoulders and chest, muscles rippling as he gave his arms a shake. Letho stopped a foot away, looming, and Eskel could see the outline of his hardening dick clearly through his tights. He licked his lips pointedly, then looked up to meet Letho’s eyes as he slowly went to his knees. 

“Ready?” 

In answer, Eskel dove forward and got his arms around Letho’s torso. He tried to topple Letho sideways but he was too solid on his knees and he barely budged. Eskel set his jaw and tried to wedge a knee between Letho’s. Letho’s arms were around Eskel now, squeezing until Eskel felt his ribs starting to protest. They didn’t call him ‘Viper’ for nothing. 

Eskel slid his knee further between Letho’s legs, pushing up against his dick. He felt more than heard Letho’s amused rumble. Eskel managed to tuck his head under Letho’s arm and, with a bit more pressure from his knee, pull Letho down with him as he rolled to the floor. 

Letho recovered quickly and got back up onto his knees, but Eskel threw his legs around Letho’s waist in a guard. Letho’s lips quirked. They had fucked in just about this position last night.

Eskel tried to buck his hips up to get his legs around Letho’s neck, but before he knew it, Letho’s hand slithered up and squeezed Eskel’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Eskel grinned at him. “If that’s how it’s gonna be….” He ground his ass into Letho’s cock. 

Letho chuckled, stroking him through his tights. “You started it.” 

Eskel tried to ignore his now fully hard dick and pondered his situation. Letho was in the more dominant position, but Eskel had a solid guard up. He was fighting through the fog in his brain, but before he could make any decisions, Letho rolled sideways, trying to get his arms around Eskel as they fell. He kept the roll going until Eskel was on top, straddling Letho. But Letho had him in a bear hug, and for a moment they were locked together on the floor. 

Eskel pushed his dick down into Letho’s and made a pleased rumble when he could feel that Letho was hard too. “You enjoying this?” 

Letho grunted, but before he could respond further, Eskel kissed him. It only took Letho a split second to respond, mouth falling open and tongue snaking out. Eskel thrust his tongue into Letho’s mouth, and when he felt Letho’s grip around his back loosen, he sat up rapidly, shifting his hips forward as he broke off the kiss. Finally, he was straddling Letho’s chest, dick just inches from Letho’s mouth. 

“Now what are you gonna do, Viper?” Eskel panted, thrusting his hips. 

Letho’s tongue slid out. He licked Eskel’s cock through his tights, then looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. 

Eskel’s mouth dried out. “Yeah, that’s a good move,” he said, or rather started to say, but then Letho’s hands slid under his thighs and he heaved Eskel forward over his head. Eskel landed on his chest with a grunt but, before he could react, he felt Letho’s weight pinning him down. 

Letho’s chest was pressed to Eskel’s back, but their bodies were perpendicular to each other. And then Letho’s hand smacked his ass. 

Eskel hissed at the sting, but then felt a spark of arousal. 

“Do you like that?” Letho asked, voice low. 

Eskel’s face flushed and he nodded. “Yeah.” He squirmed, his dick pressed into the floor. 

Letho spanked him again. “Have you been bad today, Eskel? Flirting with Jaskier like that?” 

Eskel’s prick was aching, his face hot. “Yes.” 

Another one. 

“Letho…” he groaned. “Fuck.” The pain had tipped over into a white, hot pleasure.

“And you thought you could distract me with your fat cock, hmm?”  _ Smack.  _

“Yes,” he moaned. “Yes, I’m sorry.” 

“Are you going to be a good boy for me now?”  _ Smack. _

“Yes, I’ll be good. Ah,” he gasped as Letho’s hand came down again. 

“Yeah, you will,” Letho told him, with one more solid smack. Then he slithered fully on top of Eskel, pinning his whole body to the ground. He pushed his dick between Eskel’s cheeks and took a deep breath with his nose in Eskel’s neck. “I was watching you all day.” He thrust up against Eskel again. “Jaskier thought you were hot.” 

Eskel already felt an orgasm starting to build, he was so turned on. He just wanted more of everything. “Yeah… he did.” 

Letho growled and rocked into him again. “You’re mine, Eskel.” 

“Yes,” Eskel whispered, his skin alighting with goosebumps. “Yours.” 

“Fuck.” Letho shuddered, his hands sliding down Eskel’s sides to his hips. “I need you. Right now.” 

“Gods,” Eskel panted. “Now.” Eskel’s need for Letho was a fire in his belly. He didn’t give a shit that they were in the middle of the gym.

In one fluid motion Letho flipped him over and yanked his tights down.  _ Fuck. _ Eskel’s cock popped out, the head already glistening wtih precome. 

“Touch yourself for me,” Letho ordered. 

Eskel wrapped his hand around his cock and gave himself a few long, slow strokes. He whimpered, already so close.

“Just like that. Nice and slow.” Letho’s eyes were dark. “I’ll be right back.” He disappeared into his office for a brief moment and came back with a stack of towels and a bottle of lube. 

Eskel watched him spread out a few towels, his hand starting to speed up. 

“That’s enough of that,” Letho snapped. “Get over here.” 

Eskel crawled over to the towels, but before he could settle back down, Letho was on him. He yanked Eskel’s tights right off and pushed him down onto his back and before Eskel knew what was happening, Letho swallowed his cock down. He gasped and threw his head back, his whole body convulsing.  _ Fuck, _ no one had ever sucked his dick like Letho did. He was so huge, he took Eskel’s entire cock like it was nothing. He felt like every muscle of Letho’s body was pulling and sucking at him. 

“Fuck, Letho…” he groaned, pushing his hair back off his forehead with one hand, the other sliding into Letho’s smooth head. “Ah....” Letho’s head bobbed up and down while Eskel squirmed. “I’m going to come,” he warned, unable to stop his hips from pressing up into Letho’s mouth. Letho’s hands gripped Eskel’s hips and encouraged him to move, until the wave crashed over Eskel and he arched into Letho’s mouth with a cry that echoed around the empty gym. 

Letho gently suckled at the head of Eskel’s cock until his tremors ceased. Eskel fell back against the towels. “Fuck,” he said emphatically. “You give head like your life depends on it…” 

“Your cock is so pretty sometimes it feels that way.” Letho pushed his knees open and reached for the lube. “Let me look at you.” He slid a finger between Eskel’s cheeks and pressed it against his opening, his eyes hungry. 

“Yes, please,” Eskel shivered.

“Hold yourself open for me,” Letho told him, kneeling above Eskel. Letho pushed his tights down and took himself in his hand. 

Eskel pulled himself open for Letho, wanting to do anything for him. “Is this good?” 

“Yeah,” Letho stroked his cock with one hand and slid a finger into Eskel with the other. “Look at you, showing yourself to me like that. You’re so good, Eskel.” 

Eskel whimpered. “More, please, Letho.” 

“Yes, you’re being such a good boy now.” He pushed another finger in and began to slowly slide two fingers in and out, scissoring and stretching Eskel’s rim. 

Eskel gasped and squirmed.

“Tsk tsk. Keep ‘em spread,” Letho admonished as he added a third finger. 

“Yes, Viper,” Eskel breathed. His cock was already starting to fill again

“Good boy. You get another finger.” He fucked Eskel with four fingers now, until he was loose and ready. “Do you want my cock now?” 

“Yes.” Eskel clenched down onto Letho’s hand, desperate for more. 

“Ask nicely.” He crooked his fingers, brushing against Eskel’s prostate. 

“Ahh,” Eskel cried. “Please. Please, Letho. I need it now.” 

Letho lined his cock up with Eskel’s hole, then slowly sheathed himself with a long, low groan, until he was pressed against Eskel’s skin. “Fuck, your  _ ass,  _ Eskel.” He closed his eyes and took a long, shuddering breath. “Gods, you feel so good.” 

“Yes, fuck me, Letho. Hard,” Eskel begged. Gods, it felt so good being full of Letho’s cock. 

“Ah, you little flirt,” Letho bit out, thrusting harder. “I’m going to make you feel my cock in your ass for days. Just to remind you who you belong to.” He snapped his hips and Eskel tossed his head back and moaned. 

“Maybe I should fuck you here again tomorrow, in front of everyone. So they know.”

“Yes, Letho,” Eskel said with a gasp, the arousal flaring brightly in his gut again. 

“Would you like that?” He wrapped his hand around Eskel’s cock and squeezed. “Would you like everyone to watch you getting fucked?” He was pounding into Eskel’s ass with wet slapping sounds. 

Eskel arched his back, pressing into Letho as hard as he could, but words were escaping him. He heard a voice crying out with each thrust. It took him a moment to realize it was his. 

Letho squeezed again. “Do you want everyone to watch me fuck you, Eskel?” His breath was coming in short pants. “Do you want them all to see your tight hole and your big cock? Would Jaskier like to watch too?” 

Abruptly he pulled out and Eskel yelped, confused, but before he could get his wits about him, Letho tossed him over onto his hands and knees. He gave Eskel’s ass a smack and shoved his cock back into him. He gripped Eskel’s hips and continued to fuck him, rubbing up against his prostate just right. Eskel’s weeping cock dripped precome onto the towels below.

Eskel’s world was reduced to the relentless pounding on his prostate, and he cried out again. He imagined the room full, a whole crowd watching him on his hands and knees getting fucked within an inch of his life. He grabbed his cock and stroked himself once, twice, till he was coming with a shout. Letho growled and swore above him, hips stuttering. He slammed into Eskel a final time, filling him with his seed, before he slumped onto Eskel’s back. 

Eskel collapsed, his body tingling and boneless. He felt Letho pull out and gently wipe at him with a towel, until he lay down behind him and curled his body around Eskel’s. Eskel wiggled until he was half lying on Letho’s chest. He sighed happily, enjoying the haze in his mind. They lay there quietly for a few minutes until Letho pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Seriously though…” Letho cleared his throat. “Jaskier’s not really your type, is he?”

Eskel laughed without opening his eyes. “No. My type is big, beefy men who destroy me with their huge cocks. You - and your cock - have nothing to worry about.” He thought for another moment, deciding to fully put Letho out of his misery. “Actually, Jaskier met Geralt today...”

“He did? I didn’t see Geralt come in.” 

“Yeah, you were sparring. And, uh… well, I think Jaskier’s in love with Geralt.” 

“Oh, really?” He counted Letho’s breaths, one… two… “Wait - so you just let me keep being jealous the whole time??” 

Eskel laughed into Letho’s chest. “Little bit.” 

“You little shit,” Letho swatted Eskel’s ass again. “Maybe you need another spanking.” 

Eskel’s cock managed a valiant twitch at the thought. “Hmm, maybe I do.” He leaned his head back to look at Letho and found his dark eyes staring back at him. They looked at each other for a long while, then Eskel pressed his lips to Letho’s. The kiss was slow and languid. 

They cuddled and kissed a while longer, until Eskel was worried they might actually fall asleep. “Come on,” he said reluctantly, scooting off Letho’s chest and sitting up. “The cleaning crew will be here soon and I don’t think they need to see this.” 

“Alright,” Letho grumbled, hauling himself to his feet. “I could use some food anyways before I fuck you again.” 

Eskel scooped up his tights and paused to look at Letho. “Better make it a big meal,” he grinned. 

* * * * *

The next day Eskel watched with amusement as Jaskier and Geralt circled one another. Geralt kept his head down and tried to do his workout, but Jaskier kept finding reasons to walk by or ask him questions. But then when Jaskier joined a kettlebell session on the floor, Geralt hovered around the edge, trying to appear like he wasn’t staring. 

Eskel finally took Geralt by the arm and hauled him over to where Jaskier was downing some water after the class ended. He didn’t have time for this shit. 

“Jaskier, Geralt would like to go out with you sometime. Are you free tonight?” 

Geralt was still sputtering when Jaskier’s grin split across his face. “I have a gig late tonight but I am in fact painfully free right now. Well, I should shower, because… phew.” He patted his face with a towel. “Do you like Thai? I’m obsessed with a place down on Redania that has killer curry. It really puts hair on your chest. That must be why I have so much.” He laughed delightedly, while Geralt watched him, brow furrowed. 

Eskel cleared his throat. “He’d love to. Why don’t you two go shower and head off then.” He patted Geralt’s arm, then gave him a gentle shove towards the locker room. Geralt tried to look like he was irritated, but he saw the way Geralt’s eyes softened when he looked at Jaskier. 

Jaskier gave him a wink as they disappeared into the locker room. Well, that was sorted.

Speaking of sorted… he looked over to the mat where Letho was leading a class. He felt his cheeks heating up looking at the spot where Letho had fucked him last night. He glanced up at Letho and their eyes locked. 

_ Yours. _

**Author's Note:**

> Official petition to make the ship name “Lethskel”? I’ve seen “Leskel” before but in my mind that’s too similar to “Lamskel”. I just like “Lethskel” better so I’ve been using it. Am I allowed to do that??? 
> 
> And I went ahead and wrote the Geraskier date: [Topping for Beginners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994907).
> 
> You might like Blaire’s amazing canon [Geraskier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaire_Seton/pseuds/Blaire_Seton).
> 
> [Check out my other work here or subscribe to me,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967) you know, if you want. 
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LovelyRita1967) (18+) and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lovelyrita1967). I follow back! 
> 
> Kudos are so appreciated, and each and every comment makes me sooooo insanely happy. Thank you ♥‿♥


End file.
